The Fischer-Tropsch catalytic synthesis of both gaseous and liquid hydrocarbon streams by hydrogenating carbon monoxide has been the subject of considerable research from about 1920 to about 1960. Early work primarily related to the generation of liquid hydrocarbons and particularly to the synthesis of gasoline, kerosene and diesel fuel. Later, some emphasis was placed on the synthesis of low molecular weight hydrocarbons other than methane e.g. low molecular weight paraffins, olefins and oxygenated compounds e.g. low molecular weight alcohols, aldehydes, ketones and acids.
In recent years, because of crude oil shortages, price increases and the tremendous demand for polymeric products generated from low molecular weight hydrocarbons, impetus has been provided for synthetically generating low molecular weight hydrocarbons from alternate sources e.g. coal. This is particularly true for those countries not having oil-producing capabilities, but having huge supplies of coal or other fuel sources as this would relieve them from some of the dominance exercised by oil producing countries.